fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Caius Everto
Appearance Height: 6' 1" Weight: 165 lbs. Race: Beorc Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Glasses or contact lenses? No Skin color: tanned Shape of Face: Oval, with a particularly pointed chin. Distinguishing features: None, apart from his eyes. How does he/she dress? Caius wears his plate mail constantly. It's dented and plain, but to him it's a sign of his experience and skill in battle. The only time he takes it off is to go to bed. He also wears a helmet with a visor, in order to protect his face from arrows in battle, which inevitably hail his way. Personal Talents/Skills Caius is an extremely skilled tactician and fighter. However, this is tempered by the fact that he's physically pretty weak and is so arrogant that when he comes up with a plan, he refuses to veer from it, even if it looks as if it's doomed to failure due to a more skilled tactician. He's good with lances and knives and very good at directing his Wyvern, Point Five. Family/Friends Caius was born to a noble family who ruled the village of Undertown in Grado. His father, the lord of the village and surrounding areas, was kind to him, if a bit distant. He was killed during the sacred stones incident, when he was drafted into the Grado army and then killed by Prince Ephairam. His mother doted on him, even more so after his father was killed, arranging for him to the best tutors and weapon instructors. She's the primary reason he's so good at what he does, as well as the source of his greatest weakness, his arrogance. He holds her advice in high esteem. His wyvern, Point Five, he received when he entered into the competition to become the leader of Numbers. He jokes that he named the wyvern not as his direct subordinate in the group, but for his IQ. Point Five is everything Caius is not: big, strong and dumb as a post. Caius loves him regardless. The two make a formidable team in battle, especially since Caius gave Point Five extensive training in dodging arrows. Relationship with Other Characters: Caius is a little distant from the other members of Numbers, but he's good friends with his three direct lieutenants, Zeman Marks, a thief, Querius Helve, a knight, and Temer, a druid. Other Info Mannerisms: Caius always carries a stash of cinnamon sticks, which he generally chews at any give time, holding them in his mouth like cigars. Favorite Sayings: "Now we're cooking with charcoal!" (when a plan goes as he hoped) Numbers: Numbers is a successful mercenary group based in Grado. It's not unusual except for its hierarchy system, which, rather than being based on named ranks, is based on a numerical system. For example, the leader is zero, while his four chosen lieutenants are one through four. The original leader of numbers was a former army veteran, who got sick of all the minute variations in rank and decided to go for the simplest system possible. History His early life was covered in the family section. When he was eighteen, he was given Point Five and it was suggested, by the retiring leader of Numbers, who was a close family friend, that he should try for the position of Zero. He did so and managed to outfight, outthink and outpopular the other candidates. The soldiers of numbers found him to be likable, intelligent and charismatic, and voted for him. After he became leaders, several of the other candidates left Numbers, taking several soldiers with them. Caius fell into a slump, becoming depressed and thinking that he wasn't a good enough leader because people were leaving. He was bolstered by a successful campaign against a small rebel lord and Querius, his second in command and a veteran of Numbers, informing him that it was common for failed candidates to leave Numbers after they failed and take soldiers with them. His spirits were further boosted when several of the people who left came back, having found it was a lot harder than they thought to run their own organization. Currently, Caius and his organization are between jobs, having just completed a venture for Lycian League, who wanted Numbers to retrieve a few stolen artifacts. RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: panahinuva - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)